


Trapped In Purgatory

by sheriffdaddyhaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, LGBT, LGBTQ, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheriffdaddyhaught/pseuds/sheriffdaddyhaught
Summary: Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp are college roommates for their final semester of senior year at Purgatory University. Waverly planned on a smooth ride for the year, but things don't always go as planned when your roommate is as distracting as she is. Slowburn Wayhaught.





	1. So, We're Roommates?

_The inevitable senior year._

It had lurked at Waverly Earp’s heels for what felt like mind-draining months, but it was finally here. She’d chased down her English Literature degree with hundreds of essays and over-accomplished assignments, but now it was just two semesters away from being in her grasp and escaping the town of Purgatory forever. Granted, she could have attended a university elsewhere, but as much as she wished to leave, an ominous feeling wanting to remain somewhere familiar lingered. Waverly wasn’t necessarily eager to leave, maybe if there had been more people in this God-forsaken town, she wouldn’t have found it so difficult in wanting to stay. The truth was the only reason she remained to finish out her education was for her sister’s sake, Wynonna.

Wynonna didn’t need an extra eye, she was even older than that of Waverly, but the two were inseparable- that much was sure. It wouldn’t be easy for either of them to abandon the homestead, Wynonna even hesitated in staying on their family’s property to not lose it. However, Waverly could not remain working at Shorty’s bar forever, at some point you get sick of watching Sherriff Nedley getting hammered in intoxication every night for happy hour. It had become a ritual for him, and Waverly grew tired cleaning up his bile off the bar every night when he had, had his fill.  
A half-hearted sigh laved from between Waverly’s lips, a hand reaching upwards to run back through tangled brunette locks. Hazel eyes glanced upwards as she halted in the dormitory’s hall, her focus upon the number ‘315’ hammered poorly on a bronze plate to the wooden door afore her.

“This must be it,” she muttered solemnly, a hand reaching to twist the unlocked doorknob to the room. Considering it was unlocked, that means her roommate mustn’t have arrived yet, thankfully. She would have full choice to which bed she’d prefer. Waverly shifted into the doorway, letting the door clasp shut behind her as she wandered towards the bed at the right side of the door room, offering a window that outlooked part of the campus courtyard. The brunette twisted around, back to the bed, dropping her duffle bag and backpack to the ground as she collapsed to sit on the side. A soft exhale fell from her lips as she glanced around the desolate room, aching for décor, “Could be worse. Let’s just hope my roommate isn’t opposed.”

* * *

  
As if on cue, not even five minutes later, the doorknob to the room twisted open, revealing a woman with a slender, but tall, build adorned with red hair that met just above her shoulders. “Oh- “she offered hoarsely, her own hazel orbs reflecting to catch a glimpse of Waverly upon the bed, almost taken aback, “I should have knocked, I apologize.” The door shut behind her with a satisfying latch, and Waverly only flashed back a satisfied smile. “No, it’s okay!” A smile remained plastered on her lips as she outstretched a hand to the woman who stood just a mere few feet away, “Waverly Earp, and you are?” A fine brow arched towards the red-head who now awkwardly walked over, a hand clasping at the heavy duffle bag that hung over her own shoulder as her other reached out to Waverly’s own, “Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

“Haught?” Waverly mused softly, taking fun in feeling the name roll of her tongue in amusement.

  
“Yes- I know. Heard it all before.” Nicole glared faintly, accompanied by a dim smile as she turned to toss her own belongings upon her own bedside.

  
“ _Sorry_ ,” Waverly added with a soft chuckle, “-well, nice to meet you, Nicole Haught.” Nicole could sense the brunette was still playing at her name but stifled it down as she retorted back, “And it’s a pleasure to meet you, Waverly Earp. It would seem we are roommates for this semester.” She twisted on her heels turning back to face the young woman, lowering to sit on her own bare mattress’ edge, fingers playing at the top edge of her button down. Waverly presented a reassuring smile to the red-head and nodded shortly, “It would surely seem that way." There's was a slight pause, both awkwardly quiet before the brunette piped up once more hoping to soothe the tension. "What are you studying?" Her hand gestured forward as she spoke, Nicole grinning at her quirky motions as she offered forward the question. "Criminal Justice, hoping to remain here and work under Nedley as an officer. I'm into this whole _quiet-town_ vibe." Waverly nearly recoiled at the statement, _Who the Hell would want to remain in Purgatory? No pun intended_. "Interesting," she spoke upwards shortly, a brow still questionably raised towards Nicole who only seemed confused by Waverly's reaction to her words. "I'll be finishing up my English Literature degree," Waverly offered in a chipper tone, not awaiting the question to fall from the red-head. The other woman only offered a simple nod, before the silence befell over the once more.

"Listen- there’s a party happening tonight one of the frats’ house. Kind of a welcoming for everyone new and everyone returning. Would you want to come?” Waverly voiced the silence a poison to her seemingly considering she never allowed it to last.

Nicole hesitated briefly, partying wasn’t necessarily her forte. A bunch of drunk pigs trying to mindlessly grind on her and get in her pants wasn’t a big dream of hers. However, looking at the way her roommate’s eyes ignited in curiosity and joy had her shrugging back in agreement. “Sure, why not.” Waverly lept up eagerly, “Great! The party isn’t until another hour or so, but I suppose decorating a bit in this lifeless pit could keep us busy.” She flashed another eager grin, “Care to help?” Nicole smile genuinely this time, gradually pushing herself up from the side of the bed, “Might as well. This room could use a little life in it." 


	2. A Drunken Pig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frat party isn't everyone's idea of "fun", especially not for Nicole when it comes to a certain boy getting distinctively handsy on her roommmate.

Nicole shifted gradually in spot, a hand cupping her bicep as she stood awkwardly awaiting Waverly to gather herself to prepare to venture out to the party together. She’d only just recently come to Purgatory, knowing full-well the lack thereof the human population. However, a part of her was significantly interesting in residing in a town such as this. A town where everyone knew one another, and it wasn’t so much as matching a face to a place, but actually knowing their name. Unlike her previous lifestyle of Boston, where you would pass a stranger on the streets and only have a general assumption for where you may have seen them before.

She’d grown ultimately tired of that routine, hoping now that Purgatory could offer her a sense of comfort. Despite the glares of confusion to her coming here, many not seeming to grasp the appeal of becoming a cop in a desolate town. Nicole did her best to sway the looks of misperception and focus on her own tasks, but occasionally let the surpassing thought of being unwelcome altogether linger. This would be her final year here at Purgatory University as a senior for her criminal justice degree, already being sanctioned to work under Randy Nedley, the town sheriff. It wasn’t particularly the best opportunity, but she would manage, hoping there might be some life to this silent town.

“You ready, Haught-stuff?” Waverly quipped up in mock amusement, a brow reclining upwards to the red-head.

Nicole’s attention lifted from her previous train of thought, straining a smile towards her roommate who seemed to dance in place at excitement. It was rather adorable, watching her so exhilarated to attend a party that would leave her feeling ultimately exhausted.

“As I’ll ever be,” Nicole retorted, stifling another exasperated sigh towards herself at the agreement to even attend. She had no ambition of looking forward to the gaggle of drunken frat boys, but she still found herself aiming to go for the mere idealization of protecting her roommate. She seemed so generally fragile, innocent, and Nicole wanted to retain that, especially if she’d be her roommate this entire year.

“Let’s go, it’s just a few blocks over to the fraternity’s cabin. A little way past Shorty’s, ironically! Plenty of refreshments for the party, I'm sure.” Waverly spoke up, now walking to join Nicole’s side as a hand reached out to grip her forearm like the two had been friends for more than a few mere hours. She had to retain a grin had the feeling of Nicole’s toned arm in her grasp, focusing upon the hazel irises that searched her own. This party would offer her a chance to regain some ground with her class, as well as meeting any new faces.

“After you,” Nicole offered, extending a hand in mock gesture of royalty towards the brunette, a smile flashing that made Waverly nearly shrink away in a soft blush before she trotted past the red-head to exit their room.

_Let the fun begin._

* * *

 

The frat’s cabin wasn’t like the houses that accompanied the universities back in Boston. It was finished in a pine-wood design, accompanied by a smile chimney to the right, and a porch that swung around the entirety of the front reminding Nicole of the house back in the old west. _Damn, I really need to stop watching those old western films_. Despite the crowd, it almost brimmed with a quaint atmosphere- up until a wrangling mass of boys tumbled from the porch’s two front steps. No doubt already obnoxiously drunk off their minds and it was only 10 o’clock at night, the party having only started an hour ago. All Nicole could manage was an exaggerated roll of her eyes and a side-glance to Waverly, who was already lost giggling at the display.

“Your knight in shining armor, m’lady.” Nicole brewed in a husky tone, her lips still pulled into a strained grin as she gestured to the boys now senselessly wrestling in the pit of dirt below the steps. Dust filtered into the air briefly and a heavy sigh of dislike to the show ebbed from the red-head as Waverly began to manage her way through the match.  

“Ignore them,” Waverly mustered, stepping gradually around the pile of the two now panting on the ground from their tussle, “, no different than any other Purgatory University frat party. You get used to it.” She allowed herself to reach the top step of the cabin’s porch, the door wide open as she glanced over her shoulder to Nicole, “Well, come on, Haught.”

“Coming,” Nicole offered faintly, now stepping gingerly around the boys and being wary not allow her boots to step upon either of them- though, she wouldn’t feel generally guilty if it occurred. One of them was even noticeably now reveling at taking a glance to Waverly’s butt and jabbing his previous foe to take in on the fun. _Pigs_.

Waverly took it upon herself to continue into the cabin, her roommate following in suit, looking like a lost dog in this atmosphere. She found it rather adorable but shook the thought at the irritating notice of bodies randomly colliding into her own as the squabble tried to reach the kitchen. Her eyes flittered to notice that’s where the keg stood, a boy stood upon the counter beckoning for any woman who required a drink to attend. It didn’t take her a moment too long to recognize him. _Champ Hardy_. He and Waverly had dated briefly her junior year, but they never seemed to click. He was noticeably far more into the interest of partying and having her attend his sporting events, whereas Waverly wouldn’t object to an evening locked away to themselves. Not to mention his interest in her fellow classmates.

“Waverly!”

 _Shit_.

No doubt he had recognized her, even amongst the bustle of the crowd. The petite brunette adjusted in place uncomfortably, not interested in this confrontation about to occur. She discernibly stiffened at his approach, which made her seem all the smaller as he stalked towards her like a lion hunting a gazelle.

“Hey, Champ,” her words seemed to dissipate in volume as he grew closer. His arms were decorated in his normal array of tattoos, and his haircut unchanged from the stereotypical appeal of a frat boy that many swooned over. He wore his Purgatory varsity football jersey, visibly a size too small to distinguish what muscles he did have.

“Been awhile,” Champ bolstered harshly, an arm outstretching to clasp around Waverly’s neck and pull her into a tight embrace. Only to be quickly objected with a subtle brace of her wrists against his chest to halt him. His breath rang of liquor, making her recoil at the sent as he laughed indirectly afore her face. “Still beautiful as ever,” she could feel his hands wander to her lower back and that vicinity was enough for her. She shrunk back, which automatically made only Champ’s grip tighten briskly.

“Hey, come on, Waves.” He slurred through his teeth, fighting off his intoxication. Waverly’s patience was waning, but even her strength wasn’t enough to stave off his drunken attempts. His hands continued to wander and she could feel her heart retreat to her stomach in anger- and fear. “Champ, let me go!” The brunette’s voice interjected, but even her shout was subdued by the crowd reminiscing in alcohol and amusement. She felt trapped, subdued by a boy too intoxicated to even presumably remember his own name.

“Hey, _listen_ , I think she said that’s enough.” A foreign hand outstretched to clasp around Champ’s bicep, automatically making the boy’s grip loosen in frustration to focus upon his new target.


	3. Are You Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two roommates check in on one another after that unwanted encounter. Waverly is left conflicted in her own thoughts and Nicole is stifling down her own.

Waverly’s own sight shot over to glimpse at who was thankfully interrupting this state. She was briefly surprised by whom it was, but her gut knotting in anticipation. Nicole now stood at her side protectively, her height even matching the male’s own. Her grip remained staunchly attached to Champ’s arm, releasing as her that by now had retreated from its hardened hold on Waverly. His face read of disgust to the display, and he briskly shrugged out of Nicole’s grasp.

“Why don’t you mind your own business, ginger bitch,” his voice spat before he swallowed back the bile of alcohol that rose in his throat. Champ wasn’t generally an asshole, but when a few drinks entered through his veins, his personality swerved drastically to a different direction.

Despite his words, Nicole remained stoic, which Waverly appreciated, given parts of the crowd still remained distracted by their own antics. The red-head stood firm in place, hovering over the situation as her roommate now sunk back behind her frame. She wasn’t stepping back from the situation entirely but seemed to grasp that Nicole could handle this predicament in her own right solo. If she was training to be a cop, it deemed her the most reputable to handle this. _Right?_

“Champ- back up... you're drunk.” Haught’s words seemed to still only aggravate him as she placed a palm flat to his chest and the aspect of wishing not to draw a crowd seemed to dwindle as he seemed to step forward now into her own space despite her bracing against him. She wasn’t inadept to handling him did he decide to become physical first, but Nicole pleaded it wouldn’t have to come to that. However, it seemed that was the only way this situation would resolve as Champ continued to amp himself up.

There wasn’t a moment of hesitation between the two, he stepped forward far too briskly than Nicole appreciated to only be greeted with a sharp jab to the groin by the redhead's own knee. A shriek exclaimed briefly from Waverly as Champ sunk to the ground, hands cupping at his genitals as he doubled over in pure distress from the pain.

“Come on, we need to go. _Now_.” Nicole left no room for interjection from Waverly, backing up as she turned to swiftly usher them both outwards to the doorway of the cabin, a hand wrapped around the brunette’s waist, all eyes now locked to them in bewilderment and amusement as Champ chased them off in harsh slurs. All Waverly could do was follow in suit. The conflict gave her no interest in staying, and all she wished to do now was sink away into her own dorm where there were no eyes on them.

* * *

Nicole and Waverly remained subsequently silent as they made their way back to the dormitory. Both women disinterested on speaking of what had just occurred. Nicole feared that Waverly was left angered by her stepping in and defending her, whereas Waverly was morbidly embarrassed by Champ’s actions. She couldn’t shake the thought that her new roommate might have reason enough now to abandon whatever friendship had manifested earlier due to prior events.

Upon reaching their room, however, they would have to speak of it. They had to, especially if they were to be living together. Waverly was the first to step forward to their door, working to unlock it as Nicole waited patiently behind her, her mind still tangled in thoughts for what to say and what she shouldn’t. There was something about Waverly that drew her in, made her question her choices, and like tonight, lose the ability to question a situation before intervening entirely. Those hazel eyes had captivated her, and her personality made that attraction blossom all the more. But she knew better enough now, she knew not to crave what she couldn’t have. Especially her roommate, one who was presumably straight.

“Nicole,” Waverly’s voice was fragile, and it brought the red-head briefly back to reality as her head shot up to glance the blonde’s weakened form standing in the entryway to their room. “Are you coming?” Her head bobbed to the side with the question, nervousness chasing her words.

“Of course, sorry, Waves.” The name automatically made Nicole want to bite her tongue, but the smile that elicited over Waverly’s lips made her regret it less as she stepped into their room. She allowed the other to continue on as she turned to lock the door shut behind themselves. A somber sigh fell from her lips, hesitating what to say next, but per usual Waverly was the one to speak up first.

“I’m sorry, Nicole. For tonight. If I had known he’d be that drunk I wouldn’t of…”

“I’d never tell you what to think or feel, but please, don’t apologize. Don’t.” Nicole responded back genuinely, words as soft as butter as she turned around to match the hazel orbs that looked back ultimately defeated to match her own. “You couldn’t have known, _plus_ it was pretty amusing to watch a guy like him sink in defeat.” She let her last statement end with a reassuring gesture of a smile, and even Waverly met it with her own. The two stood in the entryway briefly, eyes matched, seemingly searching for an unsaid answer. Nicole had to suppress a stiff swallow, not wanting to even make a sound, even her breath seemed to interrupt the unspoken silence.

Waverly was the first to break the gaze, glancing down with a quick shake of her head in disapproval, “I mean it. And thank you, for tonight, and doing what you _did_.” Her teeth caught her lower lip as she finished her statement of gratitude, and Nicole’s head tilted into a brief nod, eyes intent on watching the notion.

“We should get some sleep,” Nicole offered, trying anything to quell the present moment and subdue her thoughts of the brief want for the woman afore her. It was late, and both were already exhausted after their first day of arrival.

“Agreed, Haught-stuff.” Waverly jested once more, taking one last glance to her roommate still brimming in a soft smile of delight.      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope to continue this if enough of you are interested, please do let me know in the comments! Feel free to message me as well. :)


	4. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Waverly and Nicole are just managing to find their feet together as roommates with the semester starting- and maybe learning to knock this time.

**6:42 AM**

Last night had left Waverly feeling as if she’d just woken up from a six-month hibernation, but it was generally just a hangover of pure embarrassment, not even alcohol. At this point, a part of her ached to wake her roommate up, to discuss last night’s events further, but another side conveyed her to let the girl sleep. Nicole’s classes didn’t begin until much later in the afternoon. Yet, she craved to see that new smile once again, anything at all to stifle down having to wake up and go on with the day like nothing had occurred last night would be a relief. But sadly, it wasn’t a reality. Today was the first day of classes, and although most were filled in conjunction with numerous syllabi and introductions, it was a day she could not miss. Neither she or Nicole should miss for that matter.

Hazel eyes glanced to the side, encompassing Nicole’s sleeping form in the bed at the opposite side of the room. Her back was turned to Waverly, but those red locks were anything but unrecognizable. She found herself staring briefly, contemplating the thoughts that decorated her mind before breaking her attention to focus on the clock.

“Might as well get ready,” she mustered subtly to herself, careful enough to emerge from her covers to not awaken her roommate. A shiver chased up her spine as her feet landed flat to the cold, wooden floorboards, casting another glance to her closet, but wanting nothing more to just attend class in sweats and a t-shirt. But she felt compelled to dress to impress, more importantly, impress Nicole which made her mind boggle in confusion. She knew nothing of this girl, they’d just met, and still, she housed some sort of affection and admiration towards after just last night alone.

Waverly gradually pulled herself upright, letting her muscles breathe to life in a gentle stretch as she maneuvered her way towards her closet. Perks of the dorms at Purgatory University, each room had two closets for each student. A small perk, but special enough to receive esteem from the brunette. The sudden shift of sheets to her back caused her to glimpse back, only to see Nicole shifting comfortably into place, still noticeably asleep. Waverly found one side of her lips ticking into a smile at the motion before continuing on through the pristinely organized closet. (Which would not last for long.)

“This will do,” she muttered, hazel irises glancing over her outfit of choice. It wasn’t necessarily cold weather yet in Purgatory for the fall, surprisingly, so she decided on an over-sized baseball t-shirt with a paired denim short. It wasn’t exactly a drop-dead flattering ensemble, but it would do. It was only the first day. She would have many more to impress others on campus, possibly even her roommate. God, did that thought make her stomach churn.

* * *

 

**11:32**

_Shit_. Nicole abruptly jumped awake, nearly giving herself a case of whiplash. She’d slept through her 10 o’clock alarm to nearly lunchtime and she was left with her class beginning in only an hour. A hand retreated upwards to run back through short, red locks, a yawn greeting her features before she glanced to the other side of the room. Waverly was already gone for the day, she’d have the full privacy of the room to herself. A pang of disappointment, but also relief flushed through her. Her jaw twisted as thoughts lingered in her mind from the previous night. Waverly was so regretful for the events that occurred, but she found herself not regretting a moment of it. Champ Hardy had deeply rubbed her the wrong way. If she had already made a new enemy here for just a single, final semester of college, it was worth it to protect Waverly. Her hands collapsed above the comforter covered her lap as she sat cross-legged and allowed a tired sigh to dispel from her lips. _You’ve got this, Haught_ , she thought to herself before she swung her legs out to the side of her bed and pulled herself up to get ready for the day.

Her hands wandered to the bottom seem of her sleep-shirt, pulling it up and over her head to revel a lace, purple bra. Not easily suspected to be warn by her, judging many deemed her a “jock”, or for a derogative term, “dyke”. Being a lesbian wasn’t a term of endearment when used negatively towards her, but generally she played it off in amusement. She had yet to even share her sexuality with her roommate considering they both housed a connection already that Nicole wished not to lose already. Not yet.

Nicole moved to her closet, hesitating as she flipped through the hangers to locate a t-shirt she’d want to wear. Style wasn’t particularly her strong suit, but it wasn’t something that she lacked on either. Ultimately, she decided on an ocean-blue button-down and a pair of over-washed jeans. Her steps shifted, tossing the pair of jeans back atop her bed as she adjusted to slip on her shirt, swinging each in but letting the buttons briefly hang open.

“I _really_ need to learn to knock,” Waverly winced at her words, sounding exasperated in shock.

The redhead’s attention immediately lifted, spinning to address the voice, as her roommate now stood in the doorway. There was a faint smile, accompanied by a flush of embarrassment plastered over the brunette’s features. The two stood at a distance briefly, Waverly still in the doorway, and Nicole standing awkwardly, shirt draped open to expose her undergarments.

“Think you could close the door, _Waves_?” Nicole gathered herself briefly, fingers now retreating up to begin buttoning down her shirt casually as she nodded towards the door, chin lifting to nod towards the door.

Waverly immediately shrunk back, especially at the nickname Nicole had adorned her with, “Right! Of course.” She turned around briskly, pushing the door shut behind herself taking her time to allow the other to compose herself. “Sorry, I- thought you’d be gone already.” The brunette stumbled over her words briefly as she ambled into the room further, retreating to her side and letting her backpack slide to the ground off her shoulder by her desk. She could feel Nicole’s eyes on her intensely, surely in amusement, before turning back to face the redhead.

“It’s okay, I overslept. It’s on _me_.” Nicole joked gently, a smile pulling at her lips tightly as her roommate’s cheeks remained flushed in embarrassment. She really should have knocked, but both of them still seemed not able to grasp the concept of knocking on the door even when it had already occurred just the other day. “They’re just _boobs_ , Waverly. You have ‘em too.” Her voice nearly made Waverly sink back once again, flustered by her words, but she managed to offer another retort, “Right. Except yours are better.”

 _What the fuck._ Waverly could feel her stomach twist and contort at her own words. How the hell could she have said that? And by the look on Nicole’s face, even while still managing to get dressed, seemed just as baffled. There was a tangible silence between the two briefly, it felt like an eternity for the brunette but it was quickly quelled by Nicole’s light chuckle of enjoyment as she tugged her jeans on firmly, briefly dancing in place.

“ _Yours_ are very nice too, madam.” She jested lightly, leaving Waverly wanting to cringe but subsequently grin at their childish banter. Maybe this semester wouldn’t be so bad after all, even after last night’s antics.


	5. A Possibly Big Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly can't stifle her interests in her roommate even after 24 hours, and Nicole isn't quick to object. But it can't be all sunshine and rainbows, can it?

As if this day hadn’t already been long enough, being assigned a one-page essay nearly brought Waverly to the edge. It was only the first day of classes and _still_ her anthropology professor insisted that the students present a one-page thesis for who they are and what they wish to pursue in the future. Many would be keen to protest, but judging by the faces around the room, some were still in ‘summer break’ mode and disinterested in even paying attention to the lecture piece altogether.

Her earlier encounter with Nicole was enough to even distract her from completely her work adequately. Both of them seemed to remotely get along well, but earlier that morning with that slip-up left Waverly feeling partially awkward and embarrassed still. Her roommate was reclined in her own bed, scrolling through Netflix thoughtlessly, and Waverly couldn’t help but to be envious that Nicole didn’t already have to deal with some mundane assignment. Hazel eyes seemed to linger on the redhead’s form, content enough to focus on each breath that fell as her chest rose and fell _. God, her chest_. She still couldn’t seem to shake her visions from the earlier encounter of Nicole clad in that Victoria Secret purple bra. A part of her wanted to forget it, to move forward as if it were nothing, but she found herself caught up on the notion of revisiting the image. Her mind continued to lapse, she held such a deep care and connection already to this girl whom she’d only met not even 48 hours ago now. It seemed to make no sense, especially given her flirtatious ambitions when she’d identified as straight the majority of her life. There was no way possible she could comprehend having some sort of attraction to Nicole, not already. But even now, she just wanted to talk to her, pry into her thoughts and disregard this paper.

“Have you ever met someone and instantly known in your heart that they meant something to you?” Waverly’s voice broke the settling silence, causing Nicole to automatically halt her search through the streaming service. A brow arched upwards in question to the brunette, almost contemplating the question- clearly taken aback by the deepness of the words, but also searching her mind for an answer.

“Yeah, I might kind of get that.” Nicole concluded softly, a palm reaching up to clasp shut her laptop as she finally focused upon the chocolate orbs locking to hers. The two sat like that briefly until she ached to question Waverly’s intention for the moment, “Why do you ask? Meet someone today?” She justified the statement with a solitude wink, to which her roommate smugly grinned in response.

“Not exactly,” she of course couldn’t openly admit the question was proposed from having merely met Nicole, but she allowed herself to continue on, “, I’m just caught up on the notion of that sense of connection with someone that is more than just seeing a familiar face, or having an attraction.” That was a mouthful, she even briefly debated re-correcting her wording, but she could tell her roommate was softly processing her words so she let it lie briefly.

Nicole only offered a genuine smile, her lips pulled into a gentle expression to Waverly’s eager curiosity. It was adorable, watching the brunette fidget in uncomfortable tension awaiting her answer. “Waves…”

“Yeah?” chocolate orbs shot up at the mention of her name.

“You’re important to me. I promise nothing like last night will happen to you again, so long as I am around.” The statement seemed substantially random considering their previous conversation, but it made Waverly melt. It made her realize that maybe the feelings, she so harshly felt, were partially reciprocated by the redhead. And for whatever compelled her she found herself slipping from her desk chair to walk towards Nicole’s side of the bed.

Nicole immediately adjusted herself, removing her laptop from it’s resting place upon her lap and dropping it at the end of the bed. She shifted to sit cross-legged, making room from Waverly who automatically found comfort in sitting at the edge of her roommate’s bed, still noticeably warm from where Nicole had previously laid.

“Last night really, really did mean a lot, Nicole.” Her voice was silk, barely audible above a whisper as she glanced to the wooden floorboards, recollecting herself and taking a moment to find the strength to meet Nicole’s softened gaze. Those hazel-green eyes made her weak, it turned her into putty as no one else had managed before. Not even Champ Hardy. A lax exhale passed through her nose, pale pink lips remained partially parted as her attention remained intent on Nicole. She could practically feel her warmth radiating, and all she wanted to do was close the gap between them to feel the full force of comfort. Her eyes fell briefly downcast, focusing on Nicole’s own full lips. She didn't dare to match her gaze whilst shifting forward gingerly.

Nicole could feel her own breath catch in her throat at the notice of Waverly leaning inwards, her skin flush in warmth as the brunette’s breath seemed to dance against her skin at their close proximity. She wanted to close the distance, conceal them close together. _Fuck it_. She wanted Waverly. But this was her roommate, she couldn’t let this happen and risk losing what might be keeping this entire semester sane. Could she?

The two were an inch apart, a centimeter, millimeter, and Waverly couldn’t wait any longer leaning in, in full to close the distance. She let her lips warily fall in sync against Nicole’s own, stifling a hum at the taste that resonated from the redhead’s distinctly sweet chapstick. There was a moment of fear, a fear that her roommate would pull back abruptly, cursing her for the action- but Nicole offered no such response. She only returned the notion, leaning further into the kiss to taste Waverly against her own lips. The two remained like that for a moment, treating each other like glass as if any other movement would break one another.

A second or two passed before they both sunk back, foreheads braced and noses brushing against the other. The two swallowed back delicate breaths, eyes remaining lightly shut as if opening them would bring them back to reality. This time, it was Nicole that was intoxicated for more. She allowed a hand to reach upwards, slender digits twisting and tangling into brown locks, and before she could lean into seal their lips once more, Waverly’s own crashed against hers. It nearly made her wince, her lips caught between the brunette’s own and her teeth. But she stifled the pain, eyes clamped shut to revel in the instant of bliss. She’d wanted Waverly since the moment she’d seen her, and she’d be damned if this would end swiftly.       

 


End file.
